gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of Gantz Hunters at each mission
I need to read through the start of each mission in the manga and list everyone seen there. Some characters have no names, and die before they make any difference, but if they have any notable personality traits or say anything, might as well add them. Dream Focus 01:04, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Renamed page I'm going to change the character list to List of Gantz Hunters, because it doesn't list all the characters, just the hunters. So I took this page and renamed it List of Gantz Hunters at each mission, it just a list showing who is there for each mission. Dream Focus 14:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Where to put the scoring Was thinking if we had the pictures Gantz uses for everyone, and listed all his nicknames and comments about them after each mission, as well as how many points they got, that'd be great. But would it all fit? Maybe a separate scoring page? Or just have a list of everyone that survived and got back to see the scoring on its own mission outcome page. Of course finding all those pictures and other information to upload would take a lot of work, so nevermind. If someone else wants to do 99% of the work, I'll help organize it. Dream Focus 03:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Tables now added Took a while, but fortunately, after playing around for some time, I finally went and looked up information on the wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table and thus things went much faster. Doh! Anyway, I have it their names, description of them, and how many points they had with 0 if they got none and dead if they died. I could add one for pictures also, and have a small thumbnail to the side even. The first three missions have a suitable picture for everyone listed in the Gantz manual, thus saving some time. I think I need to list those who were resurrected at the end of a mission perhaps in a separate table. Maybe where points are listed have points = total. If you got 12 points and now have a total of 35, it'd say +12 = 35. If you spent those on something, it'd say, -100 weapons option, sent home, or resurrect and the name of the person resurrected. I think that'll work out well. Dream Focus 17:00, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I made it so there are lines on the table. Still needs some work though. Dream Focus 17:22, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps saying they spent 100 points, explaining the new total, should be done in the description section. Nothing else to put in there, if they've been around long enough to earn a hundred points. Any opinions? Anyone care? Dream Focus 17:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Italian mission Issue 295 page 11 shows 6 panels, the two vampires in one of them, proving these seven are clearly still alive. Nishi is seen talking elsewhere, although not in those panels, so he is still around as well. Then Kurono appears. So, nine of them are alive, and three that were shown before being sent, did not return. Two of those they showing died, but the panda died without anyone noticing. Dream Focus 22:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Points aren't unknown The points aren't unknown. We know what they had in a previous mission, or common sense indicates it'd be zero if they weren't mentioned at all. Dream Focus 13:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :On the other hand. All of the points everyone got were removed at the Oni Mission because the points that were displayed there were the same as the Total point count, what happened to them then?. -- Raikon 13:50, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Good point. I listed their total, not what they got. I'll fix that now. Dream Focus 21:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed. It now list things properly. Since anyone who reads the series, or the information on other pages, will know that a hundred points buys you freedom, a new weapon, or a resurrection, no need having that there. Just list their total before they made a choice, what they choose, and then points remaining afterward. It all fits together nicely. Dream Focus 21:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Chapter 296 It list how many points they got that mission, not their total. Gantz apparently malfunctioned and forgot all their previous points. No explanation to what the message finished is. Dream Focus 19:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Chapter 174 doesn't show the score for everyone At http://mangahelpers.com/forum/showthread.php?t=68258&page=2 we're having an interesting discussion. Chapter 174 doesn't show how many points everyone got on the mission. There are eight ring aliens, each one worth 10 points each. Kurono kills 2, with Izumi, Suzuki, Sakata, Reika, and Kaze killing 1, and one more killed by someone. Need to check. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC)